


your romance is a comedy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Imagine Person A of your OTP likes really cheesy movies and Person B thinks they are utter trash but watches them anyway because they like to make fun of them."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I love you," she murmured, leaving a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear, "but I also love this movie."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean I need to step up my game?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	your romance is a comedy

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this. it almost turned into porn. where am i.

"Allison, I don't think this relationship is working out," Malia informed her girlfriend solemnly. 

"Stop being such a big baby," Allison chastised as she draped yet another folded quilt over Malia's lap. 

Malia sat cross-legged on the couch in the Argent's apartment with blankets strewn around her and a bowl of freshly popped popcorn at a mournfully far distance from where she was trapped. Her girlfriend, wearing a wonderfully small pair of blue cotton shorts and a loose tank-top, was apparently set upon bringing every blanket in the entire apartment out from storage and using them to build a so-called pillow fort. Malia was less than impressed. 

"If you use so many blankets you're going to get overheated. You know I run warmer than most people." 

Allison smiled wryly as she plopped the final blanket onto Malia. "Were you planning on being practically on top of me for the duration of this movie? Because otherwise your body heat won't exactly matter." 

Malia scoffed, "Of course, how else would we take advantage of your dad's sudden business trip?" 

Allison's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and she cleared her throat carefully, "Anyway, the blankets won't be that bad. Let me show you." 

Allison urged her girlfriend off the couch and, after shifting the blanket pile onto the opposite cushion, she began to build. Together they laid four of the heavy blankets across the floor in front of the couch. On top of that they propped the middle cushion from the couch against the couch frame, then brought the two other cushions to the floor for future use. Under Allison's instruction they brought three chairs from the kitchen area, two a few feet from either side of the middle cushion and one on the back of the couch, and propped the two extra cushions on each chair. The third chair went behind the couch, and between each chair and the couch one corner of a light sheet was secured. Allison tossed a few pillows inside of the newly created fort and stood in front of it with a triumphant expression. 

"So what now?" Malia asked as she stood behind Allison and wrapped her arms around her waist, tucking her chin against the base of her girlfriend's throat. 

Allison intertwined their fingers where they rested on her stomach and leaned into Malia's embrace. "Now we introduce you to the wonderful world of romantic comedies." 

With a peck of a kiss on Malia's cheek, Allison led her girlfriend under the "ceiling" of the pillow fort and settled in so their sides were closely pressed together, hands intertwined on the blanket under them. 

"What's this one called?" She asked as she snagged the popcorn bowl from the coffee table to the side of their fort. 

"' _Kate and Leopold_ '," Allison answered. She popped one of the popcorn bits into her mouth and fiddled with the remote for a few moments until Netflix opened and a low narration began the movie. 

There was a reporter, a very old camera, an attractive Australian man dressed in a ridiculous outfit, and an older man who was already annoying Malia not even five minutes into the movie. She wasn't really interested in the plot, not even when the suspicious man from the party was being chased by the handsome Australian onto a bridge. She was more interested in the soft scent of strawberries which was undoubtedly remnants of Allison's shampoo and the rise and fall of her breath pressing them even closer together with every rise. 

Attempting to move without her girlfriend noticing (and therefore trying to turn her attention back to the movie), Malia gently untwined their hands and eased Allison further into her embrace. Allison ended up nestled in Malia's arms with her head on her shoulder. Allison sighed contentedly, turning on her side and pressing herself closer to her girlfriend. 

"You're trying to distract me," She whispered into Malia's skin as one of the characters on screen fell down an elevator shaft. 

"No," she insisted, moving the hand wrapped around her to tug gently at the hem of her shorts, "I'm seducing you." 

The hint of the achingly sweet scent of arousal was impossible to miss in such close proximity. Allison pressed her smile into Malia's shoulder and covers her wandering hand with her own. She threaded their fingers together and slid both of their hands under the elastic of her shorts. She pushed her way further into the embrace until her lips brushed Malia's ear. Once there, she spoke. 

"I love you," she murmured, leaving a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear, "but I also love this movie." 

"Does that mean I need to step up my game?" Malia wondered aloud as her fingers finished their descent into her shorts without resistance. 

"Maybe," she breathed as she pressed another kiss further down, toward her throat, "or you could tell me who your favorite character is so far." 

Malia groaned, but not for the reason she usually did while in close proximity to Allison. "Is this foreplay to you?" 

Instead of letting her girlfriend answer, she applied sudden pressure on the bundle of nerves she had spent Allison's distraction trying to find. She gasped into her throat and pushed against Malia's hand ever so slightly. Malia begun an even rhythm that was just the right side of dry to set sweet torture upon her. The lips pressing kisses down her neck had gone limp in pleasure and merely puffed air onto the kiss-bitten skin. 

"Let me go down on you," she whispered, almost too low to be heard over the soundtrack of the movie. 

"Fine," Allison moaned as she aggressively hit the pause button on the TV remote, "you've got thirty minutes, then it's back to introducing you to pop culture." 

"We'll see."


End file.
